


The heart of the matter

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: another assassination attempt on Naruto's life will the cure be found before it's too late.





	

Naruto Uzumaki sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, it was time for yet another lonely night to start, with nothing to do to keep his attention focused on just how alone he really was. He was feeling more rejected than usual tonight after he had gone to Kakashi for some help with training and getting turned down flat in favor of training Sasuke.  
"Guess I know who Kakashi-Sensei believes in more" Naruto muttered. He knew that probably wasn't the case but still it felt like no one wanted to help him get better at his Ninjutsu or anything else come to think of it.  
"Maybe Iruka-Sensei will help me" Naruto thought and headed towards his former sensei's apartment, ignoring the calls of the people to go and kill himself because he wasn't worth it. As he walked his mind drifted off to the words Kakashi-Sensei had told him. That had cut him deeper than anyone else's words ever had.  
"Sorry, Naruto, I'm going to be working with Sasuke on his own for a few weeks" Kakashi had told him, and he did look sorry but Naruto ignored that and took it as a sign of rejection and that he wasn't worth taking the time to train.  
"Guess you've always liked him more" Naruto muttered "sense I'm a no talent orphan whom nobody wants to be around" he turned and walked off before Kakashi- Sensei could see the hurt in his eyes.   
Kakashi had watched Naruto walking away, knowing he had hurt the boy immeasurably and wanting to fix it but as it was he was already over an hour late to training with Sasuke.  
"I truly am sorry, Naruto" Kakashi muttered, feeling like kicking himself because he had known Naruto would take it the wrong way. I do want to be around you Kakashi thought I don't think of you as a no talent orphan after all you possess much more strength than either Sasuke or Sakura. Kakashi took off to find Sasuke, Naruto never being far from his mind.  
Five minutes later Naruto arrived at Iruka-Sensei's apartment complex as he walked down the hall towards his mentor's apartment he wondered if all of Konoha wouldn't be better off without him. Upon reaching the apartment Naruto hoped Iruka-Sensei would have the time for him. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he was startled when the door was thrown open before he'd had the chance to knock.  
Iruka stepped out not seeing Naruto standing outside his door and walked right into him.  
"Sorry Naruto" Iruka apologized "I didn't see you standing there"  
"Guess you didn't" Naruto muttered rubbing his forehead.  
"Was there something you needed?" Iruka asked a tad bit impatiently, he was running late and his date was going to kill him.  
Sensing Iruka's impatience, Naruto wondered if coming here was going to be yet another mistake.  
"You have somewhere to go?" he asked softly, feeling like the world's biggest moron.  
"I have a date that I am running late for" Iruka asked turning and shutting and locking his apartment door, "what did you need"  
"Nothing that can't wait for another night" Naruto said turning and walking back down the hall towards the exit. He was feeling even more rejected now that even his mentor didn't have time to help him. Did anybody want him to succeed at the exams?  
Iruka watched him go and felt horrible, he sensed depression settling upon the boy's shoulders and wondered briefly if he shouldn't cancel his date to find out what was going on with the boy. Deciding against it, he would talk to Naruto tomorrow, and with that in mind Iruka sprinted down the hall and out of the building towards his date's house.  
Naruto having left the apartment complex decided he was going to go train for a little while before heading back to his own home. He really didn't feel like being alone tonight but it was turning out that nobody had the time for him.  
Arriving at the training field where he had taken the bell test with team 7, he still felt just as depressed but he was determined he was going get better even if he had to train by himself.  
Sighing again as Naruto began to pull his Kunai and Shuriken from his pouch, he wondered what it was that made Kakashi-Sensei think that Sasuke was better than him. After all Naruto worked just as hard if not harder then either of his teammates, somehow though that still didn't make a difference.  
"I'm just as good as Sasuke" Naruto muttered grabbed a Kunai and throwing it as hard as he could at a training log.  
It's not fair that everybody hates me and adores Sauske Naruto thought continuing to throw Kunai even as his chest began to ache. Finally though a harsh pain was sent through his chest, and it drove Naruto to his knees and left him gasping for breath.  
"Not now" Naruto muttered "stop hurting, I need to train." Naruto clutched at his chest waiting for the pain to ease. These attacks were happening more frequently and it was starting to frighten the young blonde. He didn't know what was going on, he knew he should get it checked out but he was scared to find out what was going on. He knew he would probably have to go to the hospital for Granny to run some tests. Naruto didn't want to be alone during the tests and at this point he knew he would be. After nobody had time for a no talent orphan like him, especially since he contained Nine tails.  
As he waited for the pain to ease, Naruto decided he wouldn't do anything about it until after the exams were completed after all if it was something serious, he wouldn't be taking away Sasuke and Sakura's chance at making it to the next level even if he couldn't. he knew they would both hate him for life, if he had to drop out before the exams even started.  
Unbeknownst to the young boy, Sasuke and Kakashi were training a couple hundred feet away and had seen him come crashing to his knees in agony. Sasuke looked at Kakashi-Sensei before turning and running towards Naruto. Kakashi was right behind him.  
"Naruto" Sasuke called out as he reached the blonde. "are you okay?"  
Naruto looked up surprised he hadn't known Sasuke was training anywhere near him otherwise he would have found something place else to go.  
"I'm fine" Naruto muttered pushing himself to his feet despite still feeling the pain that seemed to center around his heart.  
Kakashi reached out and grabbed Naruto arm as the boy stumbled.  
"I don't think you are fine" he said thoughtfully taking in the pale, sweat covered face.  
"I am fine" Naruto insisted "I think I'm coming down with his something" he turned away from his friends and vomited harshly upon the ground.  
Naruto pulled his arm away from Kakashi and turned away embarrassed at them having to see him so weak. Naruto gathered up his weapons and threw them back in his pouch.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked confused at the boy's behavior, something was obviously wrong but Naruto was choosing to ignore it.  
"Home, I think I'm getting the flu" Naruto muttered and started walking towards the road.  
"And I don't need an escort" he called back to the two ninja whom had started to follow him.  
Tbc?


End file.
